


A life in Stony 2017/2018

by negativesd09



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Drawing, Fanart, M/M, Stony fanart, because tumblr is dying, gallery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:10:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negativesd09/pseuds/negativesd09
Summary: Hello! this is negativeSD09 gallery, an Stony gallery...





	1. December

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm testing the platform just to see if it's okay for me to post my art here since tumblr is going to die (I hope not), I hope that doesn't bother anyone :)!
> 
> Also I will take this post to upload all my stony SFW art from the oldest to the new, a month per page, I hope you enjoy it, I will try to post something every day :D!

 

 

**December**

* * *

 

December 26, 2017

December 28, 2017

December 29, 2017

December 29, 2017

December 31, 2017


	2. January 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Stony +superfamily   
> I hope you like it <3!

January 2, 2018

because I adore the superfaily <3!

January 5, 2018

January 6, 2018

January 6, 2018

January 7, 2018

Undercover superfamily <3!

January 10, 2018

January 11, 2018

and the inevitable kiss 

January 13, 2018

here begings the stony kisses!

01/50

January 13, 2018

Stony kiss 02/50

January 14, 2018

Stony Kiss 03/50

January 14, 2018

Stony Kiss 04/50

January 14, 2018

Stony kiss 05/50

January 17, 2018

January 17, 2018

More superfamily, I love baby Peter <3!

January 19, 2018

My beautiful Tony <3

January 21, 2018

Stony kiss 06/50

they're getting married <3

January 22, 2018

January 23, 2018

January 29, 2018

they’re exercising 

January 31, 2018

Stony kiss 07/50 + superfamily <3!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post some more tomorrow <3!

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to see my latest works without waiting you can follow me here:
> 
> https://twitter.com/Sadaharu_bl  
> https://www.instagram.com/negativesd09/?hl=es-la  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/negativesd09
> 
> if you want to commission something to me this is my commission post :D!
> 
> https://negativesd09.tumblr.com/post/180957736404/negativesd09-hello-im-doing-commissions-d


End file.
